


Third Time’s a Charm

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: YTGAS YCNLWO [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Back at it again with a smut interlude, Evan is pessimistic, Forgive Me, Ghost Sex, Hair Pulling, I need a nap, Ive done this three times now, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, a bit of angst, connor is a ghost, im going to hell, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: This is just smut.I’m sorry.





	Third Time’s a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of chapter nine, I once again implied the sex. Like normal, I write this to actually say what happened.
> 
> Forgive me.

**Third Time’s a Charm**

”I love you and you’re beautiful Evan” Connor murmured.

”I love you too” Evan chuckled.

Evan felt Connor slip his hand under the shorter boy’s shirt. Evan loved Connor and the way he made him feel, but he wanted to try something new. Evan pulled Connor’s head up to meet his eyes.

”C-Con” Evan stuttered. “Can uh, I t-try topping?”

”Of course” Connor grinned.

”I’ve n-never done t-this before” Evan confessed. “How do I...”

”I’ll help you” Connor purred.

Connor motioned to Evan and they switched positions so that Connor was below Evan. Evan looked to Connor for guidance.

”It would help if we weren’t fully dressed” Connor whispered.

Evan nodded and peeled off his shirt. Connor followed suit and yanked his pants off as well. Evan chuckled at his own slower pace and finished undressing.

”What usually happens next” Connor asked.

”You usually talk to me as you prep me” Evan recalled.

”Alright then” Connor chuckled, tossing Evan a condom and lube.

Evan nodded and slicked his fingers. He opened Connor’s legs and slowly pressed a digit in. Connor sucked in a breath as he adjusted.

”Are you okay” Evan questioned.

”I’m good” Connor nodded. “You’re doing great Ev.”

Evan tried to push his blush away, but it was as persistent as always.

”You know what sucks” Evan muttered, adding a second finger. “I like praise, all you need to do is talk. With you it’s physical contact. Multitasking isn’t my strong suit.”

”Jesus Evan” Connor gasped as Evan started scissoring the taller boy. “You sure you don’t know what you’re doing?”

”No” Evan laughed, reaching a hand up to pull on Connor’s hair.

Connor let out a small moan and Evan pushed a third finger in. Connor threw his head back and moaned louder. Evan smiled and started pressing kisses to Connor’s neck.

”Fuck” Connor groaned. “Please mark me Evan. Please.”

Evan complied and started biting at Connor’s collar bone. Connor started crying out praise as Evan continued, it made it hard to focus. Evan silenced his boyfriend with a firmer yank on his hair.

Evan added a fourth finger and curled his fingers. Connor let out a cry.

”God fucking damn it” Connor shuddered. “Ev, please. I’m ready.  _Please_.”

”I didn’t take you for a beggar” Evan smirked.

”Put your dick to good use already” Connor begged.

Evan removed his fingers and slipped on the condom. Evan lathered his dick and slowly entered Connor.

”Please tell me if you hurt” Evan whispered.

”You’re good” Connor assured. “I love you Evan.”

”Love you too” Evan grinned. “But I don’t think this is working.”

”What” Connor blanked.

”I’m not good at topping” Evan whispered. “I’m not enjoying it.”

”I’ve got an idea” Connor sang. “Pull out.”

Evan listened and felt Connor flip them around. Connor smiled over Evan and kissed his boyfriend.

”What’s the plan” Evan asked.

”I ride you” Connor explained. “Then I’m still on top, but you are still...topping.”

“Oh” Evan mumbled. “That works.”

**-=-**

Connor lowered himself onto Evan. He hadn’t bottomed since he lost his virginity. But Connor didn’t mind it.

”Ev” Connor murmured. “Is this better?”

”Mm” Evan hummed. “Definetly better.”

Evan proved it by pulling Connor down by his hair to kiss him. Connor rocked forward and both gasped.

”Oh my god” Connor groaned.

Evan dug his hands into Connor’s sides and looked up at him. They both could tell.

”Not to say I don’t enjoy this” Connor laughed. “But this isn’t right.”

”Agreed” Evan nodded. “What’s wrong with us?”

Connor climbed off of Evan and lied next to him. He pulled Evan into his arms. The smaller boy just sighed.

”I don’t know” Connor sighed.

”Am I that bad” Evan asked. “I’m so bad that I can’t keep either of us happy?”

”Hey, Ev” Connor whispered. “You’re perfectly fine. Tonight might just be an off night. We were out and around town for hours, we’re both tired. Please don’t stress about it.”

”I’m not trying to” Evan muttered. “But then I think about everything wrong with our relationship and I think about how I failed you, and I get into a spiral and I can’t think and I’m freaking out!”

”Babe” Connor murmured. “It’s just sex, calm down.”

”I’m trying” Evan heaved.

Connor sat and waited for Evan to calm down. Connor loved Evan more than the world, it had a been a long day, everything was fine. Once Evan was breathing normally again, Connor crawled back on top of him.

”What are you doing” Evan asked.

”Third time’s a charm, right” Connor smirked.

“Con-”

”You’re not topping this time” Connor murmured.

”Connor” Evan sighed.

”Shush” Connor chuckled.

Connor grabbed the lube before Evan could talk again and pressed a finger inside him. Evan gasped and Connor counted his win. Evan grabbed at Connor’s hair and the taller boy groaned.

”You shit” Evan gasped.

”I love you” Connor hummed.

Connor was quick, but efficient about loosening Evan up. Everything was fine this time around. Soon Connor was lowering himself onto Evan and the shorter boy let out a loud moan.

”You’re so amazing Ev” Connor grinned. “I love you so much.”

Evan squeaked in response. Connor just chuckled and continued his task. Once Connor could feel Evan get to his edge he  pulled his boyfriend as close as he could.

”You. Are. Beautiful” Connor choked out.

Evan released onto both of them and Connor followed the moment after. Connor could barely catch his breath. God Evan did wonders.

”The other times” Connor whispered. “I never felt this...exhausted. I didn’t have a breath to catch, I felt all numb for a few moments, then it was gone.”

”Is that a compliment or are you complaining” Evan laughed.

”Both” Connor chuckled. “Thanks Evan.”

”For?”

”For being there for me” Connor explained. “For loving me. Everything. I love you more than you will ever know.”

”Sap” Evan snorted.

”Shower” Connor asked.

Evan nodded and the two got up. Connor leaned against Evan as they walked, he loved that boy more than the fucking world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I’m too lazy for real notes. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
